Problem or Maybe Not?
by Angelic tiger
Summary: What happens when Germany finds Italy with something that embarrasses them both or maybe it does something else?
1. Prologe?

Ok, so maybe what I was doing wasn't the smartest thing but hey it worked and I loved every second… Maybe I should start at the beginning...:


	2. Dildo

Chapter 1: Dildo (Italy pov)

OK there are a few things I've always kept from Doitsu. The main one is that I keep a dildo hidden.

"Doitsu," I moaned as I slid the small vibrating dildo in and out of myself. I couldn't help but keep moaning his name as I stroked myself. I knew he wouldn't be home until tomorrow. I kept moving it in and out, stroking myself until I came. I sighed. I could never tell him that I love him. I cleaned every thing up, hiding the dildo. I was in the laundry room, dressed once again when I heard the door open. I, being scared because Doitsu wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow and I thought someone was gonna kidnap or hurt me again, walked upstairs with my white flag at my side. I blinked when I saw the one familiar thing I knew.

(Germany pov)

I walked in the house. I figured that Italy was with his brother, who hated me for some reason, when I was greeted by silence. "DOITSU!" I heard a shout at the same time I was glomped. I blinked then noticed it was Italy. "I thought you were a burgler or a murderer or…" I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth. "Calm down, Italy," I said to him and he hugged me tighter. 'Ok, don't let it get to you… think about France naked,' I thought, fighting the erection that Italy was causing. I then realized he had come from the laundry room. (A/N: hehe come…. Bad pun I know XD) "Italy, what were you doing in the laundry room?" I asked him. Normally I wound up doing his laundry because sometimes he was useless. He blinked then hurried back there as if he forgot something. I sighed then walked to my bedroom. I was getting changed when I saw something under the bed. I picked it up and blushed slightly when I realized what it was. I put it back just as I heard Italy coming upstairs. I quickly finished changing and smiled at him as he walked in. He hugged me. "I'm gonna go make pasta," he said happily then hurried downstairs. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

(Italy pov)

I rushed downstairs and started to happily make pasta. I accidentally slipped on the floor and the hot pasta landed on me. I screamed helplessly in pain.

(Germany pov)

I heard Italy scream and ran into the kitchen. I wiped the pasta off him and gently helped him up. He clung to me with tear filled eyes. "Why don't you go get cleaned up, I'll make the pasta," I said to him and he nodded and walked upstairs to clean up. I cleaned the kitchen and started making the pasta.

(Italy pov)

I felt stupid. I had fallen and spilled pasta but what surprised me was Doitsu's gentleness. It had turned me on and my body still tingled from where he had touched me. I sat in the bath in the luke-warm water. I gently started jerking off. Once I was done I got out, drying off. I gently changed into new clothes and walked downstairs. I was about to walk into the dining room when I ran into Doitsu. I blushed harshly as did he. "I was just going to get you," he said. We both gently walked back in the dining room and I blinked, seeing that the pasta was already setting on the table. I smiled at him and sat down across from him.


	3. Pasta then the situation starts

A/N: I would love to thank everyone who reviewed, it reminds me that I do have this story *Has a bad memory* and that I need to continue it. It also boosts the low esteem that my dad caused me to have.

Special thanks to:

ChevalierAustriaBird: He will find it XD

bella mcwilliams: I will continue it unless 500 different people have sent bad reviews

candyXkyo: Where did I come up with the idea? It just poped in my head… from nowhere.

Ummm Iggy?

England: She doesn't own Hetalia

If I did it would be Yaoi galore and all the girls would be like Hungry: Yaoi loving and causing *smiles evilly*

England: ok then… *backs away from me*

Chapter 2: Pasta then the situation starts

Okay, everyone knows I love pasta! That's no secret… but what I do while he's gone or in the office, which lasts for hours, is a secret .

(Germany pov)

I watching him eat the pasta and couldn't help but wonder where he puts it all as he worked on his second plate while I was only in the middle of my first. "Doitsu, Is something wrong?" he asked and I blinked, realizing I had been staring. "No, Italy, everything's fine," I said and he went back to eating.

(Italy pov)

I went back to eating. Doitsu's answer had bothered me a bit but I decided it would be better not to question. I blinked as I saw him staring again. We both finished and he washed the dishes, me sitting there watching him. "Italy," he said, catching my attention, "I will be in my office for a bit," he finished and I pouted. "Okay," I said, acting like my cheerful self. I scampered upstairs and sat on the bed in the room he had given me, while he went to his office. I, after about an hour, got bored and my mind wandered back to when I had asked Doitsu for a hug. He had kissed both of my cheeks. Sure at the time I had been thinking of our height differences. (A/N: 8 cm was 3 inches… *laughs* it was 3 inches that he was upset over) But now it made me happy to think of it and unfortunately also turned me on again. I pulled out what I needed and gently slid the vibrating dildo in myself. I moaned out Doitsu's name. I started moving it in and out, moaning at the sensation. "Doitsu," I moaned even louder, thinking he was a couple rooms away.

(Germany pov)

I was walking to my room, which was next to his, and heard my name from his room. I immediately thought he was being kidnapped again by the allies, so I opened the door. I hadn't expected what I saw: a flush faced Italy moaning my name, stroking himself and sliding a dildo in and out of his ass. I went to walk back out the door before I did something I might regret but I stepped on a creaky floor board. He looked up and we both froze, looking into each other's eyes.


	4. Caught

A/N: People, im sorry on the late updates (Sloth is one of my sins I know as is Greed and Pride)Th anks to everyone's reviews cuz I think of reviews as hugs from a friend. I'm sorry if the chapters seemed a bit rushed, I write them then make dinner and a few times I was behind schedule. Also, warning there might be atleast a little S and M… if you don't know what it is, don't read unless you are really curious.

(Italy pov)

I heard a creak and saw Doitsu and wound up looking right into his eyes. My face turned bright red as he took a step towards me. "Doitsu, I-" I started and blinked when I was cut off by his lips on mine. I relaxed and kissed him back, wrapping my arm around his neck.

(Germany pov)

I felt his arms wrap around my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. I kissed at his neck and gently started moving the dildo in and out of him. I enjoyed the sounds of his moans. I bit his neck and heard him moan again but this time out of pain and pleasure. I smirked and kept moving the dildo in and out of him, letting him enjoy it.

(Italy pov)

I moaned as he moved the dildo in and out of me. I was a bit surprised in the back of my mind that he was doing this but my mind was also too far gone to think beyond what was happening. I couldn't help but whimper a bit at the loss of it until I felt him thrust into me. I whimpered in pain and pleasure as he thrust in and out of me. I moaned as he bit my neck again and in the back of my mind I knew it would leave a mark. I felt him suddenly hit a spot inside me that made me see white and I came harshly over both mine and his chest.

(Gemany pov)

I felt him cum and tighten around me. I thrust in and out a few more times before cumming inside him. I pulled out and collapsed next to him, holding him close to me.


	5. Not so bad

And that's where we got to now. Me, cuddling next to him, my head on his chest. Well that's all I have to say, he's now fast asleep *Yawns* and now it's my turn to join him.

A/N: I hope everyone liked this story ^^ I don't know why but it was just an idea I thought of every day with my being sick (Damn doctors don't know what's wrong) and well I hope to write more of them but better then this one and with different animes.


End file.
